Generally, a receiver system can include multiple antennas for receiving different signals or the same signals. One example of such a system is where a first antenna is used to receive a first signal, and a second antenna is configured to receive a second signal. Thus, the first and second antennas generally cannot be used to receive both the first and second signals because the signals are being transmitted differently (i.e., transmitted in different modulation formats) or being transmitted from different sources.
Another example of a receiver system having multiple antennas is a receiver system that uses a blind antenna switching method. Generally, a blind antenna switching method is where a first antenna is used to receive a signal, and the receiver system switches to the second antenna when a power level of the signal received by the first antenna is below a predetermined level. Typically, the receiver system using the blind antenna switching method does not know the power level of the signal received by the second antenna until the receiver system switches to the second antenna. Generally, the receiver system is assuming that since the power level of the signal received by the first antenna is below the predetermined value that the signal received by the second antenna is likely to be equal to or better than the power level of the signal received by the first antenna prior to switching. Generally, the receiver system blindly switches back to the first antenna when the power level of the signal received by the second antenna is below a predetermined level. However, when blindly switching between the first and second antennas, the power level of the signal being received by the other antenna is unknown until the receiver system switches to that antenna.